Lluvia
by Gaty
Summary: El sufrimiento de un amor perdido no es comparable a una familia quebrada, pero ambos corazones bajo la lluvia pueden sanar sus heridas. Drinny.


**Lluvia**

Los personajes de la saga Harry Potter, libros y películas son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Mi One shot es un aporte para el evento "Circus!" de la página Drinny All The Way

Gélidas brisas se deslizaban entre los interminables pasillos, nieve y hielo cubrían la vegetación de los terrenos como un suave manto, anunciando el invierno en todo su esplendor. Los alumnos se movían en sólidos grupos, como parvadas de pingüinos, intentando mantener el calor. Las aulas se congelaban y las ventanas se llenaban de escarcha, probando a los más eruditos a continuar con su habitual rutina. Las salas comunes estaban atestadas de alumnos en cada rato libre, los mullidos sillones y alfombras no alcanzaban para cada niño y adolescente que intentaba permanecer junto a las chimeneas.

En uno de los sofás a la izquierda cerca al fuego, sus amigas parloteaban apaciblemente. Si Terry era un magnífico prospecto, si Hernand no era tan malo, si Rossie era una terrible compañera de clase. No prestaba atención. Frente y a la derecha, en la mesa de estudio que siempre usaba él con sus amigos, estaba su amor. Historia de la Magia parecía ser de sumo interés si las palabras salían de los labios de aquella chica junto a él, siempre junto a él. No comprendía el afán de su amor, esa chica era tan común y sosa, con su cabello castaño rizado y su mirada dura de sabelotodo. Pero ellos siempre habían estado juntos; tan amigos, casi hermanos. Eso la había animado, nunca se verían entre ellos como algo más. Pero no comprobó los pasos en el pergamino, algo así debió ser, porque cuando anunciaron su relación todos estaban tan felices que parecía irreal.

En cambio ella misma era bonita, muy bonita. Una mujer Weasley en generaciones, con su cabello lacio carmesí, sus ojos azules como diamantes. Un poder grande debía dormir dentro de ella, esperaba grandes cosas de sí misma. No era la mejor de su clase, pero sí la más hermosa. Gustaba del deporte, divertida y espontánea. Era asediada por alumnos de su edad, mayores y menores; cortejando, endulzando sus palabras y gestos solo por ella. Pero su amor nunca había visto esto. Error, sí que lo había visto, pero osaba estar feliz con ello. ¿Feliz? ¿Porque ella tenía cientos de pretendientes? Quiso creer que había algo más, que él no se alegraba en absoluto, pero disimulaba bastante bien. Demasiado bien para seguir engañandose a sí misma cuando lo vio acercarse a las gradas del estadio en su escoba, tan gallardo como solo lo era él, y entregarle la snitch dorada a esa chica. Y la besó. La besó tan bien, tan hermoso y dulce.

¿Qué eran los celos? ¿La envidia? Ante cada una de ese tipo de escenas entendió por completo el significado. Su estómago revolviéndose, su piel más helada de lo habitual, un dolor punzante como el hielo en su pecho y sentir que el suelo es menos sólido. Ella era bonita, divertida, coqueta. Pero él no veía más que la hermana de su mejor amigo, es decir, una hermanita. Parecía un mal chiste en retrospectiva.

—…entonces Hagrid le sacó de la clase, ¡Hagrid! ¡¿Pueden creerlo?! ¡Qué tan insoportable debes ser para que Hagrid te saque de clases! —se rió Johanna, acomodando su cabello azabache— ¿Lo imaginas Gin? Esa culebrilla no me llega a los talones, ¡Sam se tiene que conformar con ella, ni loca vuelvo con él!

—Dejó pasar el zafiro más hermoso pero es tan bobo para agarrar un knut del suelo, ¡que horror! —coreó Fiorella— Pasaré un tiempo lejos de cualquier chico, necesito un momento para mi. Y tú también Jay-Jay, ¿pero qué hay de ti Gin? ¿En verdad no le dirás que sí a Terry?—

—No… —respondió en automático, guardando su espejo en la túnica— Estoy algo sofocada aquí, iré por jugo a las cocinas, ¿quieren algo?—

—No, estoy a dieta Ginny. —refunfuñó Johanna.

—Unos bombones de menta no me vendrían mal, ¿si Gin? —contestó Fiorella, acomodando su larga trenza rubia.

—Vale, bombones. —se levantó, tomando su bufanda del respaldo del sofá y salió.

Sus pequeños pasos sigilosos se perdían entre el croar de algún sapo perdido, ¿Trevor?, se rió mentalmente. El mal cuento que era su vida en ése momento debía ser olvidado, ya había pasado un año, catorce meses para ser exactos. Pero el dolor en su corazón seguía ahí, restos del fuego que no se apaga. No se atrevió nunca a decirle su sentir a su amor, ¿o quizá sí lo hizo? Después de todo siempre lo amó, el salvador del mundo mágico, su Harry. Alguna vez quizá lo hizo, de pequeña, cuando le devolvía la muñeca de trapo que Fred escondía. Pero ahora él amaba a esa chica, lo podía ver.

Le hizo cosquillas a la pera del cuadro, la manija se formó y entró, sabiendo que ninguno de sus hermanos o amigos estarían ahí. Aún había algunos elfos que limpiaban alegremente las cocinas. Un elfo joven se acercó.

—Buenas noches señorita, ¿puede Prough hacer algo por usted? —le dijo amablemente.

—Unos bombones de menta Prough. Ah, y jugo de calabaza. —sonrió.

El elfo se retiró y ella se sentó en una esquina, esperando a que volviera con su pedido. Se miró las uñas, pulcras, bien cuidadas. Su piel bronceada por los entrenamientos de quidditch lucía algo reseca. No había querido notarlo, pero la flamante imagen de Ginny Weasley se había apagado un poco tras el choque emocional de perder a su amor. Siempre lo había llamado así en pensamientos, ¿Su amor? Debería dejarlo ya. Sí, eso debía hacer. Sería él. El mejor amigo de su hermano. El novio de esa chica. Ese chico, sería…

El hilo de su mente se perdió cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. La traicionera lágrima que había soltado sin querer fue secada al instante, ¡Que no sea ninguno de mis hermanos o amigos, por favor!, pensó tan fuerte como podía. Pero al enfocar su vista en la puerta se encontró con el rostro demacrado de Draco Malfoy. Se enderezó en su lugar, intentando imponer su presencia como siempre que esos sangre pura estúpidos estaba cerca, una costumbre que se le quedó aunque sabía el bando en que estaba. Un elfo algo mayor, visiblemente nervioso, se acercó a él.

—Buenas noches… señor. ¿Puede Wynn hacer algo por usted? —chilló, agachando la cabeza.

—Algo de comida del banquete, Wynn. Lo que sea, solo un poco. —suspiró con la voz áspera, en desuso. — Por…favor…

El elfo casi saltó para cumplir la orden, mientras el albino caminó justo hacia ella para sentarse. Parecía no haberla visto, mantenía la mirada baja y perdida, tenía pronunciadas ojeras y su pálido rostro parecía más pálido aún. De algún modo, sentía que ella no lo había visto a él, ¿Ese era Malfoy, Draco Malfoy? Otro chiste de la vida seguramente. Sabía su papel en la guerra, silenciosamente se había unido a Harry por la vida de su madre. Huyó de su hogar junto a muchos hijos de mortífagos con algunos de sus padres que no eran adeptos a ese vil monstruo que acechaba el mundo mágico. Se entrenaba secretamente con ellos, Harry, todos los demás y ella misma para combatir al despreciable mago oscuro.

Los zapatos un poco más baratos de lo que el muchacho solía usar en años anteriores se detuvieron. Sus ojos grises delinearon su figura, con los labios apretados y sus ojeras parecieron pronunciarse más. Lucía tan enfermo que un cosquilleo de preocupación tintineó en ella, instintivamente trató de ignorarlo.

—Weasley… —susurró, ronco— Solo estaré por aquí.

Draco se sentó del otro lado de la pequeña mesa. Lucía cansado; no, extenuado. Antes quizá habría pensado que el hurón albino estaba enfermo, pues eso había sonado a que le pedía permiso para sentarse cerca; pero viéndolo ahora…

—Malfoy… —murmuró sin poder detener un extraño instinto maternal— No luces muy bien…

El otro la miró inquisitivo, un leve rezago de lo que significó ser un Malfoy apreció.

—Nadie luce especialmente bien en nuestra situación. —pronunció, arrastrando las palabras— La guerra… —murmuró, y ante ella el hurón albino parecía quebrarse como hielo delgado— Mis padres…

Se sentía abrumada. Su mal de amores parecía un moretón muy leve frente a las múltiples heridas que él cargaba. Los ojos grisáceos del muchacho brillaron de tristeza y soledad. Dolor. Él lo conocía al derecho y al revés, el amor de su madre era lo único que lo mantuvo con vida mientras huía, perdiendo a su padre en el camino. Lucius Malfoy agonizó odiandolo, odiando a su propio hijo, a su esposa. Eso había sembrado siempre en él, al igual que todos los mortífagos habían hecho con sus hijos. Trataba de no sentir lástima, de hacerse la desentendida. Realmente no lo entendía, ella se crió rodeada de amor, con padres y hermanos maravillosos, amigos sinceros. Y aún así, lo podía ver en esas cuencas grisáceas. Dolor. Mucho dolor.

—Ya no estás solo Draco… —susurró con suavidad— Todo es tan…complicado, sí. Pero ya no estás solo…

Él rió con sorna, casi como un quejido. —¿Solo? Mi padre no hubiera dudado en matarme fuera de esta odiosa escuela, nadie se traga que algunas sucias serpientes quieran salir de la inmundicia, el mañana por el que todos luchan para mi no existe. Estar solo es la menor de mis preocupaciones, yo…siempre lo he estado…

Le miró intensamente, fuego escarlata intentando entibiar esas pálidas mejillas, transmitirle aunque sea un poco de calor. Pero él era hielo quebradizo, el único motivo de su lucha era la mujer que más lo amó en el mundo, su madre, pero nunca pudo encender su helado corazón.

Él frunció el ceño, su mirada pareció perderse un segundo para luego enderezarse bruscamente. Los elfos habían dejado la comida en la mesa, Draco se giró y empezó a comer algo de puré de patatas y asado, lento, como obligándose a sí mismo a hacerlo. Ella tomó un poco del jugo de calabaza, mirándole de reojo. Él sabía que lo miraba, ella sabía que él sabía; pero el silencio se cirnió entre ellos. Notó las arrugas en sus ojos, las leves pausas entre cada bocado. Durante un segundo su mirada volvió a perderse y se balanceó hacia adelante, saltó de inmediato a sujetarlo en su caída.

—¿Estás mareado? ¿Hace cuánto que no comes? ¿Has dormido algo siquiera? —las quejas se amontonaron en su garganta, la preocupación desbordante la hizo temblar. Había visto esa actitud, en Harry, en su padre.

Draco se levantó con gracia, en un movimiento sumamente calculado. —Estoy bien. Me voy. —escupió con acidez. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Apretó los labios, casi no había tocado la comida ni bebió algo de jugo. Terminó su jugo de calabaza en un solo trago y recogió unas empanadas de carne, una pera y los bombones de menta; salió tras él, dispuesta a obligarlo si era necesario.

Caminaron distanciados siete pasos, él notaba que ella le seguía, pero continuó su camino. Cruzaron pasillos y arcos hasta llegar al patio, él se detuvo junto a una columna con un último paso ligeramente torpe en su elegante caminar. Cortó los pasos y se plantó junto a él, le acercó una empanada sin decir una palabra.

La miró intensamente, gélido. Hizo una mueca prepotente como las de antes. —Eso deberías dárselo a San Potter, ¿no crees? —

Ella frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, pero no se movió. Extendió un poco más la comida dando un golpecito en su pecho. —Si vamos a morir será salvando a nuestros seres queridos, Malfoy. —

Él abrió los ojos perplejo, parecía haber notado su existencia por primera vez. Frunció los labios y ladeó la cabeza con ojos furtivos. Terminó tomando la empanada, sin darle un bocado.

— Come. —ordenó, las palabras quemaban su garganta, desconociendo esa actitud amable con el albino.

Volvió a mirarla, quizá más confundido que antes. Giró la cabeza evitando los ojos azules y dio una pequeña mordida, parecía haber encontrado muy interesante el pasillo vacío del otro lado. Ella esperó, miró a la nada meditando los momentos cálidos en su vida. ¿Qué mantenía ese fuego interior en ella? Siempre fue Harry, el quidditch, los almuerzos familiares, halloween, navidad. Realmente no había nada especial en ella, pero debía ser que no lo encontraba aún. Tenía que ser eso. Había algo en ella, algo especial, dormía esperando el momento que el fuego se expandiera, liberando todo su potencial.

La guerra era inminente, pero si observaba atentamente los copos de nieve posarse delicadamente en la hierba todo parecía tan tranquilo. Su aliento se congelaba apenas salir de sus labios. El invierno caía triste, taciturno. Un cielo oscuro moteado de nubes grises sobre ellos, consciente de la tristeza que embarga a los magos. La última hoja seca del árbol cayó, se hundió en la nieve y el viento soltó un quejido lastimero.

—Hey… —murmuró Draco— ¿Ahora si irás a alimentar a tus amigos?

Lo observó frunciendo el ceño, él no la miraba, pero ella estaba segura que lo escuchó hablar. Le dio otra empanada bruscamente, Draco la tomó con torpeza nada propia de él, la miró confundido un momento para continuar masticando.

—Qué tan bobo debes ser para continuar siendo el Hurón Malfoy cuando estás muriendo de hambre, así, ¡Para continuar siendo más estúpido que una babosa cornuda! —dijo en tono fuerte, golpeándolo suavemente en el hombro— Ten algo de fe, aún con todo, vamos a luchar… ¡Y si te atreves a intentar morir de hambre otra vez, mocomurciélago es lo que comerás!

Finalmente la miró a los ojos con un brillo tenuamente distinto, enderezó su postura y adoptó una sonrisa socarrona como si no tuviera la boca manchada de migas y salsa de carne. —Muy preocupada por mi ahora, Comadreja. ¿Por fin notaste quién vale la pena aquí?

—Diez Malfoy por una larva del Bosque Prohibido, una ganga. —contraatacó sin apartar la mirada.

Continuaron hablando hasta que terminó con la fruta y un par de bombones, en un acuerdo silencioso caminaron juntos hasta las mazmorras. Palpó con la yemas de sus dedos los ladrillos de piedra rumbo a su sala común, el frío no era tan malo, pero la llama que incendiaba su interior seguía brillando fuerte, intensa.

Draco se aclaró la garganta, su rostro aún estaba demacrado, pero al menos su voz ya no estaba ronca. —Hasta luego, Comadreja. —dijo con burla, para luego suavizar su expresión. —Gracias…—murmuró.

—Cuando quieras, Hurón. —contestó la pelirroja con una sonrisa traviesa.

Los nubarrones de nieve parecieron entibiarse dando paso a suaves gotas frías, el calor que emanaba su ser lo consiguió. Ginny Weasley sin quererlo ni sospecharlo había alumbrado el corazón de hielo de una serpiente escurridiza, mientras que una fría lluvia aliviaba el dolor de un amor perdido.


End file.
